August, Not Pinocchio
by DarthRushy
Summary: After August's restoration into flesh and blood, he and Emma fall in love and August tries to prove that he has changed. In the future, Pinocchio is faced with his new life as the Dark One. Wooden Swan. Takes place during AU 2x18 - 2x20.
1. August, Not Pinocchio

"Brave, truthful and unselfish. Brave, truthful and unselfish!" said Henry excitedly. The others looked at him, confused. "Don't you get what this means? We need the Blue Fairy!"  
The Blue Fairy popped out from nowhere. "I'm here, Henry!"  
Mary Margaret turned to her. "What does Henry mean?" The Blue Fairy explained: "I was able to turn Pinocchio into a real boy after he sacrificed his life for  
Marco's. If his actions today were brave, truthful and unselfish, I might be able to do it again."

* * *

"Please!" said Marco and Emma at the same time, surprising each other. The Fairy nodded and waved his wand at August. Her wand glowed for a second but then went out again.  
"Why isn't it working?!" said Emma angrily. "Why isn't it working!" she repeated.  
The Blue Fairy looked at August's wooden figure sadly. "August's actions today might've been honorable, yes, but the guilt he himself feels prevents me from completing the transformation. He might be brave, but he denies it to himself."  
_Please... no._  
A tear fell from Emma's eye. She went closer to August, placed her head on top of the wood one and kissed the corner of his lips.  
"I forgive you."

* * *

Very suddenly, the wood began moving again. Human skin emerged from it, color returned to the man's cheeks and in a few seconds, flesh and blood stared back at Emma.  
"Thank you... Emma."


	2. Destiny

It was a harsh day. The Ogres War was at its peak. It was miracle enough that the Seer(thanks to her future vision of course) managed to trick Rumplestiltskin enough to get free. Destiny must take its course. She ran from the camp(soon to be dead bodies anyway) and made her way to a stream. Exhausted, she sipped water from the river when another vision blocked her out of the real world.

* * *

_A frightened little man walked into hall. It was a huge hall, but it was filled with so many objects, large crates and more that it seemed like a labyrinth. Through this maze, the man made it to a desk where the Dark One himself sneered at him._  
_"You do realize I've been waiting here for over a day? Tsk tsk, not a good idea to keep me waiting." he said in a high-pitched tone._  
_The little bald man, named Tom placed the shoes on the table._  
_"I'm sorry, m'lord. Traffic was heavy in Oz."_  
_The Dark One chuckled and grabbed the shoes._  
_"Yeesss, these will work wonders. Take one of those bags with you." he pointed to an old, crusty bag sitting on a clutter-covered table amongst other bags and stuff. Tom took the bag, smiled without smiling when he saw the riches inside and left._  
_"And don't forget about the hat! You get me the hat and you'll have your wife back." said the Dark One non-chalantly._  
_As Tom left, August tossed the shoes into the drawer, laughed to himself a little and got back to writing his story._

* * *

The Seer shuddered when she came out of that vision. She made her way through the forest and saw a huge tree, looking very different from the other trees.

* * *

Later, she heard an old man talking to someone who sounded oddly. They were also constantly interrupted by a cricket. Apparently.  
Jiminy and Geppetto.  
"I want it to be perfect, hm? This is my son we're talking about here!"  
"Geppetto, you are the best there is. Your son will be the best as well."  
The Seer hid in a bush, took a rock and tossed it down the hill. The man and cricket heard the noise and went to investigate.  
"You know, Geppetto... I think that if that tree won't be Pinocchio... nothing will."  
"You're right. He will be wonderful."  
The Seer left them to their work and moved on. The Hatter was next on the list.  
Destiny must take its course.


	3. Time To Get Going

Emma sat at the booth, sipping cocoa. August and Geppetto had left the party hours ago for some father-and-son time. She dreaded the moment when they'd have "the talk". Having been in Storybrooke long enough, she knew that only the kiss of true love can break a curse. Emma's parents knew it too and they were both avoiding her for the party(probably to have a long discussion about it themselves).  
_So my true love... is Pinocchio. Uh-huh._  
Emma hadn't felt love ever since Neal and Graham and she'd lost both, in a way. She felt afraid, scared out of her guts that something would go wrong, something would break, something would be gone...  
"Emma? You okay?"  
Emma turned her head towards the voice and saw the concerned face of Red Riding Hood.  
"You're worried about August, aren't you?"  
Emma felt a lump rising in her throat.  
"I woke him up. It worked. Only true love's kiss is supposed to do that."  
Red sat to the opposite seat.  
"That goes both ways, you know. It only worked because August... has to love you too."  
_I know._ thought Emma.  
"I... I don't know... what to do. It never works out with me, you know?"  
Red gave a sympathetic smile.  
"Hey, you think your parents didn't think the same?"  
Emma snorted. "My parents are Prince Charming and Snow White. What could possibly stop them?"  
"Why don't you read Henry's book and find out? You might be in difficulty, but so were they and they worked it out."  
Red rose and went back to serve customers.

* * *

After the initial reunion at the party, the conversation had inevitably drifted to what exactly happened with Pinocchio after the trip through the wardrobe. And it was that conversation that inevitably led to Geppetto and Jiminy pounding into his head that it was not his fault, that they screwed it up etc etc etc. They were both obviously afraid that August's guilt would turn him into wood again. But the man knew that he was done with that. He still felt the fear and dread of course, but it didn't control him anymore. Emma had broken that hold. Hoping to distract them, August told them about his profession as a writer and gave them his book("Look Beyond: The Tale of Writers.") which the duo took as a holy bible.  
And so, August finally found himself walking the cold, deserted streets. He thought that a nice cool ride through the night would clear his mind and decided to go get his motorcycle from Granny's. Making his way into the parking lot, August found his bike and relaxed into its comfortable seat. He hadn't realized how much he missed his bike. Taking the key from his pocket, he turned on the motorcycle and paused for a second, listening to the engine whirring.  
_Enough. It's time to go._  
August had barely gotten to the road when he heard Emma scream.  
"AUGUST!"  
The woman ran to her, looking completely distraught.  
"Emma! What's wrong?"  
She didn't seem to hear him.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" she demanded.  
"On a ride. Through... Storybrooke? To clear my mind...? And you?"  
Emma sighed, relieved. "I thought you were leaving."  
August grinned. "And leave you with people like Jefferson around? No way."  
Emma's face became more serious.  
"Well, I'm not letting you out of my sight just yet, _Pinocchio_. I'm coming along and don't you dare try and stop me."  
_So much for clearing my head..._  
"Well, how could I resist such a lovely offer?"  
August tossed Emma the second helmet and she sat down behind him and hugged his torso.  
"Let's get going." he said.


	4. What Belongs To Me

_Spells and curses flashed through the dark night in Storybrooke. Tamara, powerful at last thanks to absorbing the powers of Regina was intent on using Storybrooke to cast magic on the entire world. However, the Charming family stood resolute against the witch's delusions and with Emma's own powers, chose to face the witch and fight for what belonged to them._  
_Tamara sneered at their defences and murdered Grace right in front of them to torment them._  
_"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Jefferson and tried to tackle her in blind rage, but Tamara casually flicked his hand, throwing him across the streets and leaving a bloody trail behind._  
_She sent a fireball against the clock tower, causing it to rumble down and crash into billions of pieces on the street._

* * *

_And suddenly, the fire stopped. Tamara turned around in shock as the bloody dagger went through her guts._  
_"Nobody hurts what belongs to me." whispered August._  
_Tamara fell down, dead._  
_August pulled the dagger out of Tamara's chest and giggled as Emma watched in horror._


	5. Henry's Book

The trip through Storybrooke had been downright amazing. The left side of Emma's head rested on August's back and the man wasn't sure whether or not she was asleep or not. He wanted to keep riding, but the fuel was nearly out and he was forced to go back to town. The man finally stopped the motorcycle outside of the house the Charming family lived in and checked the back. His suspicion had been correct: Emma was indeed peacefully asleep. Very peacefully as a matter of fact. August couldn't help thinking that she looked like a cute, fuzzy... well, _something_.

Having no choice, he got off his motorcycle as carefully as he could and took Emma into his arms to take her upstairs. Emma subconsciously cuddled into August as he carried her towards Mary Margaret's apartment. Charming opened the door immediately. It was obvious that he'd been waiting. Seeing Emma sleeping in August's arms, he raised his eyebrows.  
"Look, she fell asleep, okay?!" protested August and handed her over to Charming. Emma mumbled something incoherently as Charming carried her to her bed.  
As Charming left the room, August's gaze fell on something that was lying on the table.

Henry's book.

Making sure that Charming didn't see him, August snatched the book and walked out.  
Using what was left of his fuel, he rode back to Granny's and sneaked back into his room, where the typewriter waited. Ready, loyal. Everything that August had never been. He set the book next to the typewriter and opened Pinocchio's story. Then, the man turned to his writer and started typing.

* * *

Next morning, Emma woke up very late. She groaned as the noise from Henry and her parents forced her up for she had been having a very good sleep.  
"Where's August?" she mumbled, trying to make some sense in her mind.  
Charming chuckled. "Back at Granny's I think. Now that you're awake, would you mind using some of those tracking skills of yours? Henry lost his book."  
Emma groaned again.  
"Also, while you're at it, you could tell us a bit about yesterday."  
_Yesterday? Yesterday I... I went riding with August, that was nice. Must've fallen asleep. Oh god, did he carry me here?!_  
Henry's voice broke her thoughts. "I don't get it, I left it on the table yesterday!"  
"I know, I saw you put it there." replied Charming.  
Emma got up from the bed. "You sure it's not in the house?" she asked.  
"Yeah, we looked everywhere."  
A sudden thought hit her.  
"Who's at the sheriff's station?"  
Charming smiled. "Snow. She's covering for you. Don't worry, Tamara is still safely in jail."  
Emma poured herself coffee.  
"Well, I'll drink this and then I'll go look for your book."


	6. Magic Always Comes With A Price

_The blonde woman waited impatiently at the dock for the Dark One. How long does it take for that demon to show up? Losing hope, she turned around to leave, only to face the reptilian face only one person in the Enchanted Forest had._  
_"You called for me?" asked the Dark One, choosing a scary, deep tone for this occasion._  
_"Y-y-yes." mumbled the woman, scared. "I-I need help, and you're the only one who can help."_  
_August grinned. His leather jacket fitted quite nicely with his crocodile skin and his eyes were all-black like a blind man's. He found that the gaze of those eyes frightened people more, making them easier to mold into what he wanted them to be._  
_"I'm listening." he said._  
_"I've lost... something. Something very valuable. I want it back." said the woman._  
_"And what would that be? Jewelry? A magic lamp? Something more precious?"_  
_The woman's expression of fear turned into a more sarcastic face._  
She looks so familiar...  
_"The man I love."_  
_August laughed out loud. "Aw, the most classic story of all. My favourite too, I must say. So, where did your beloved end up at?"_  
_"The Land Without Magic."_  
_August scowled. "May I ask how he got there?"_  
_The woman replied: "A magic bean was used against him, it was a trap. They wanted to hurt us, both of us."_  
_"Then why look help from me? Why not find another magic bean?"_  
_"I've tried, I've tried for three years, but there isn't another. You're the only one that can help me." she protested._  
_August muttered something and flicked his hands, transporting both of them inside his castle. As the woman looked in wonder around the hall filled with so much magical and golden objects, August went straight to his desk, throwing stuff out of the way. He opened the drawer and retrieved the shoes._

* * *

_The woman reached for the shoes, but August pulled them out of her grasp._  
_"Ah-ah. Magic always comes with a price! I want something in return."_  
_"And what exactly?"_  
_"A few drops of your blood will do,_ _Emma."_


	7. Just One More Chapter

The phone rang just as August was typing the ending of the chapter where Pinocchio and the Savior come to the Land Without Magic. Emma's voice sounded nervous on the other hand.  
"Hey, August. Sorry to bother you with this, but Henry lost his book and I was wondering if you've seen it. David says that you, uh came over last night."  
"Yeah, well, I didn't see it. And yes, I'm sure. Such a large book would not escape my eyes." lied August.  
"If you see it, call me okay?" asked Emma.  
"Will do."

* * *

August got up to get a cup of coffee when an intolerable flare of pain came from his suddenly stiff leg, causing him to moan and get into his bed. August took off his shoe and to his immense horror, saw some of his toes wooden.  
_No. Emma forgave me. It's alright, Emma forgave me. She believes in me. It happened._  
But it was then that August realized that Emma forgave him for past mistakes, not present ones.  
_Why did I lie? I could've told her, hell why didn't I just borrow the book?_ Instead of going away, the stiffness increased until half of his leg was made of wood. August knew what to do: he had to call Emma. He will.  
After he finishes that chapter.

* * *

Emma finished up the soup and was walking over to the sheriff's station. She met up with Snow in there(she went to teach) and sent her daily ultraglare at Tamara for nearly taking away someone she cared about. She was reading the newspaper when Neal walked in.  
"Hey, Emma. How ya doing?"  
"Fine, until the son of the Dark One waltzed in."  
Neal chuckled. After all those years, she could still make him laugh just the same.  
"Look, I was wondering if I could take Henry out for some... you know, grandpa-father-son time? I promise I'll make sure that Gold behaves. Please."  
Emma's expression didn't change.  
"Pretty please?"  
"Get me a drink and I'll consider it."  
Neal ran for Granny's.

* * *

_Just one more chapter. One more chapter._  
It ran like a mantra in August's head. Had he looked into the mirror, he would've noticed his own red eyes and the fact he still wore the clothes he'd slept in.  
_Just one more chapter._  
He also would've noticed his wooden _legs_.  
_Just one more chapter._

* * *

_Okay, that's it for today._  
Emma considered going straight home, but then remembered that Neal, Gold and Henry were having grandpa-father-son time, whatever that meant(she hoped that any "I command thee Dark One" wasn't involved.) and decided that enough's enough. It was time to talk things through with August.  
She knocked on the door and only heard a mutter.  
"August, open the door."  
August's voice sounded weak on the other side.  
"Give me a minute."

* * *

The "minute" took about an hour as far as Emma was concerned. August then finally opened the door, wearing his jacket and trying to look normal.  
She wasn't fooled. It was obvious that he had overworked. A lot. The room stank, too.  
"August... what the hell have you been doing here?!"  
August's eyes couldn't have been more red had they belonged to a Sith Lord.  
"Nothing, I just... couldn't sleep."  
"Couldn't sleep?!" Emma's voice went louder. "Couldn't sleep is yawning! THIS IS NOT A COULDN'T SLEEP! What happened to not lying, huh?!"

* * *

The last line broke August. He pulled Emma into the room somewhat roughly and then showed Emma his leg, just like before the Curse was broken. Emma stared it, expressionless.  
"Emma... I was the one who stole Henry's book. I just... I wanted to finish my story."  
Emma's voice was colder than Mount Everest.  
"Why didn't you just ask for it?"  
August replied in a pleading tone: "Because... I don't know. I don't know why I didn't ask for it, Emma. I guess lying is in my second nature. I need your help, please."  
Her expression did not change.  
"You lied to me. I brought you back and _you lie_ to me."  
"I can't help it. But I want to. I will. With you."

* * *

Emma took a moment to compose herself and then grabbed August's hand and started dragging him out of his room.  
"Hey, what...?"  
"Come on, I'm taking you to your conscience, right now!"


	8. Alone

_A man sat in a hall. The hall's walls had turned grey by age. The tapestries had all turned into dust years ago. Most of the hall's contents were decayed by time, much was gone. And in the midst of it sat a man. A lonely man._  
_The realm wasn't that enchanted anymore for no one was there anymore._  
_It was just him, just the wretched creature with no one to strike fear into. _  
_It wasn't really even August Booth anymore, it was just the Dark One._  
_And the Dark One was afraid. More afraid than anything. He was afraid of death for fear of the price. But he was also afraid of life for it had nothing left in it._  
_The deals were done, the prices paid. It was just the Dark One now._  
_And the curse that it had brought upon itself._  
_Destiny._  
_The Dark One cried._


	9. Brave, Truthful and Unselfish

August protested as Emma practically dragged him across the street.  
"Emma, Jiminy isn't exactly what you make him up to be, all he ever said was..."  
He mimicked Archie's voice.  
"As long as you are selfless, brave and true, as long as you are selfless, brave and true... . And he said that over and over and over and never, ever did he help in any way!"  
Emma's tone didn't change. "Maybe if you'd actually tried the first lesson, he would've given you the second one!"  
August only grunted, annoyed. Emma took him directly into Archie's office and pushed him into the seat. Archie had a surprised expression.  
"August! Emma! What can I do for you?" he said. "Nothing for me, but August has a story to tell." With that, Emma left the room and Archie sat down, looking curious.  
August sat down as well and stared at the ground.  
He then confessed: "The last thing you told me before father put me in the wardrobe was to be brave, truthful and unselfish. And then I was there and Emma was there and... the temptation was, was unimaginable. Do you have any idea what that feels like, temptation? I spent the last 28 years in a whirlwind in Thailand and..." August lowered his voice. "The only reason I actually showed up in Storybrooke when I did was because my leg was wooden. I came here to save myself. And now... it's catching up to me again. The temptation. I can't stop being who I am, I can't stop being... Pinocchio."

* * *

Archie looked at August compassionately for a moment.  
"Do you want to hear a story?" he asked. "Well, I am a writer." replied August.  
"Do you remember that old couple you used to call the Fox and the Cat?"  
August grinned. "Yeah, vaguely. What about them? Don't tell me they're in Storybrooke."  
Archie's face went pale. "God save us from that. No, actually... did you ever wonder why I was a cricket in the first place? You see, when I was young, I wasn't that different from you. I made mistakes, a lot of them. I became a cricket to make up for them."  
"You're telling me I have to become a cricket?"  
"No, I'm telling you that the Fox and the Cat were my parents."

* * *

August raised his eyebrows. "You're kidding."  
"Wish I was. I think you have a pretty good idea what it was like to grow up with people like them. Always lying, always tricking, always stealing things when people weren't looking. And one day when I was an adult like you, I went to Rumplestiltskin for a solution, for a way to escape my destiny because I couldn't do it myself. He gave me a potion and told me to use it on my parents, but they tricked me again and instead I took away your grandparents. Ever wonder why Geppetto was obsessed with wooden puppets?"  
August's face grew grim. "You turned them into... well, like me?"  
"Yeah, I did. And that's when she came."  
Archie brightened a little bit.  
"The Blue Fairy. She told me that the only way I could make up for my mistakes was to help the people that I hurt. She turned me into a cricket so I could leave my parents and be my own conscience. And that's when I and Geppetto became friends, in a way. And then, one day... I found a living puppet in the house, running around with a red hat on his head. August, the morale of the story is that you can defy your own destiny. No matter how many mistakes you make, you will only lose if you give up."  
"But how do I defy my own destiny? How do I make up for what happened, for what is happening?" asked August.  
"August, you and Emma, you have this... this special connection, right? Use that for both of your benefits. She's your conscience now, not me and you have to be hers, that's how it works."  
Archie smiled.  
"And always remember: as long as you are brave, truthful and unselfish, you will not fail.

* * *

August stood up, his legs made of flesh and blood. He was ready to defy destiny.


	10. You Need To Open Your Mind

_Emma pleaded with August as the man stared at Greg with death on his face._  
_"This isn't you! This, this dagger is not you! You are a different person, I know it!"_  
_August's arm was pointed at Mendell and purple magic emanated from it._  
_Greg fell to the ground, his face shimmering. He was obviously in agony and couldn't even scream._  
_"He nearly killed you. He nearly killed all of us, he deserves to die and I deserve to be the one to do it! My power is enough to protect Storybrooke from people like him and Hook!"_  
_Emma turned sarcastic. "Yeah, because that worked out so well with Gold and Neal. What, are you gonna throw me down a giant vortex too?"_  
_"I just might. Somehow the idea of Emma In Wonderland sounds pretty entertaining right now."_  
_Greg's head fell to the side. He was dead._  
_Emma stood defiant. "I'm not gonna put up with you like this, August. You need help."_  
_August turned to her. "Not anymore."_  
_He vanished in a plume of purple smoke whilst Emma looked on._

_Appearing back in the estate formerly belonging to Jefferson(who committed suicide), August went to his favorite room. He took out his precious typewriter._  
_One more chapter._  
_The story of Pinocchio deserved to be written and who better to write it? He had succeeded. He had defied destiny. The magic of the enchanted tree no longer held a club over his head for the Dark One's magic was more than enough to keep him whatever he wanted to be. As for Emma... well, she'll see what was good and what was not soon enough. _  
_The one thing that August did regret was not gaining Gold's power of precognition. That damnable Henry doppelganger had stolen it and vanished before he could get it. But he felt certain that he'd find him. He knew enough about magic now to be certain that it would take time for that person to get used to seeing the future, probably long enough for August to track him down._

_One more chapter._

_Suddenly, he heard wind. A very big blow of it._  
_August ran to the window and his eyes went wide. A gigantic portal had been opened in the middle of the street. _  
_He teleported there, but it was too late. Over half of the Storybrooke citizens had jumped through, including Emma._  
_August returned to the beans field, but it was burning and all the beans were gone. _  
_He was fuming with anger. He heard a second whirlwind and turned around to be faced with a yellowish-gray fog coming towards him._  
_They had destroyed the well._


	11. Preparations

"Wanna go out on a date?"  
Emma had been having a nice afternoon with a warm cocoa when August showed up. He'd seemed a bit nervous, probably from his near-woodening experience a few days ago, but Emma had forgiven him for that. And that's when it happened and now Emma knew exactly what the nervousness was about for she felt it a hundred times worse. It had been a while since someone had asked her out on a date, but none felt like this. She was panicking and throwing her clothes around when Snow showed up.  
"Emma?! What... what are you doing?" she asked.  
Emma turned to her and couldn't help but have a goofy smile on her face.  
"August asked me out on a date so I'm looking for something to wear, but I can't FIND anything!"  
Snow smiled and grasped her hand. "Hey, hey, hey. Look at me, Emma."  
Emma looked at her.  
"You want this to be a perfect date? Buy some new clothes."  
_How come I didn't think about that?_  
Despite that, after 3 entire hours of searching and choosing, Emma still couldn't pick the right one.  
"August's going to pick me up in half an hour! I'm screwed!"  
She nearly cried and Snow tried to calm her. Fortunately, fate decided to intervene.  
"Well, dearie, why don't you try my shop?" said a silky tone coming from behind some clothes. Mr. Gold emerged from it. Emma looked up at him with an expression that clearly said: "Seriously?"  
Gold caught on to her thoughts immediately. "You see, my shop contains a number of pawned clothing that would be rather suitable for a woman such as yourself especially for a major event. And did you not say you wished unique?"  
Emma rolled her eyes and nodded. The three left the clothes shop and went to Gold's. There, Rumplestiltskin managed to find a dress perfectly suited for her. It was silver and fitted Emma beautifully. With her permission, Rumple also magically enhanced her appereance.  
Snow gasped:" You're... you're beautiful Emma! I think I was just beaten in the fairest of all the land contest."  
"Alright, Gold. What's the price?"  
"Nothing much for this dearie. All that I ask is that you get Bae to try a little bit harder. You see, the time he spends with Henry... some of it is time I'd rather have him spend with me. Please."  
Emma accepted and thanked him. Snow did the same and the two left to hurry back to the apartment.

* * *

As for August, the man thanked the heavens that he was a good actor or otherwise he'd be shaking with fear. This was the first date, for heaven's sake. Taking that in mind, he decided not to get help from Geppetto or Jiminy but try to think out something fresh himself.  
_Oh come on, where's your writing skill, use your imagination!_  
As August was brainstorming, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Neal there to his surprise.  
"Neal? What brings you here?" "Gold told me that you and Emma are going out on a date and I came to tell you a few tips."  
August opened the door to him right away.  
"I am kinda stuck. What to wear? What to do? Things were so much easier back in Phuket."  
Neal grinned. "I'm sure they were. But please, do me a favor and don't pull a Pinocchio today."  
"I won't, I swear. Now, about those tips?"  
"Yeah. Lesson nr. 1, wear something that she hasn't seen before but would like you in. Now don't think too formal, it's only a date."  
August thought hard. "A suit?"  
"There ya go, it's not that hard, eh? A suit it is, she'll love it, don't worry."  
"How are you so sure?" asked August, worrying.  
"Well, she loves you. That's always been good enough."  
August chuckled. "I hope so."  
"Here's lesson nr. 2. If by any chance you two go beyond the date today, remember: she loves to cuddle. She loves to feel protected. She loves having an arm around the shoulders. Probably the whole growing up without a family thing."  
"Right, that I can do." said August.  
"And whatever you do, do not mention Phuket." pleaded Neal.  
"Anything else? What should we talk about?"  
Neal thought for a few moments.  
"Tell her about the Forest. The way it was before the Queen screwed it up. Tell her the way fairytales really happened."  
"Won't she be uncomfortable?" asked August.  
"If it doesn't include her, I hope not. And August..."  
"Yeah?"  
"All magic doesn't come with a price."


	12. Alliance

_"Regina." called August. Regina gave her trademark smirk as she turned her head. She was still in the hospital bed, obviously uninvited for the little trip back to the Forest._  
_"Ah, _Pinocchio_. I thought you might show up."_  
_August flinched. He did not like his previous name. But now was not the time for temper tantrums. "I come offering a truce. We both need each other."_  
_"And what makes you think that?" asked Regina. "Well, Emma and Henry are both back at the Forest and we are still here. You are powerless, which means your best chance of getting Henry back is through me." _  
_Regina did not seem disheartened. "Maybe, if it weren't for the fact that you are powerless right now as well."_  
_"That's about to change." said August. "Is it? The well was destroyed, there is no magic in Storybrooke and we are trapped." _  
_"I might no longer have power, but my knowledge is still intact. I can find a way to restore magic. And that's where you come in." _  
_Regina's eyes squinted. "How?"_  
_"Your experience. You've been the Evil Queen for over a century, I've only been the Dark One for about a week." replied August._  
_Regina wasn't so easily convinced: "Maybe so, but even if we did make it back to the Forest, I don't think giving Henry to me is going to get you Emma's love."_  
_"Don't underestimate me. I'm now the same person who created the Dark Curse. I can write both of us a new story. Yours will have Henry and mine will have Emma. We both get what we want. Isn't that what alliances are all about?"_  
_Regina was in thought for a second and then shook August's hand._  
_"Deal."_  
_"Let's get to work."_


	13. The Date Part 1

"August, we've been riding for 30 minutes, Storybrooke is not that big." said Emma, slightly annoyed.  
"Patience, Emma. Patience is a virtue."  
Fortunately, the car stopped right after and the two came out to a large clearing. A bright camp fire burned in the middle, a tent stood there and a very luxurious table filled with plates and forks and spoons that looked like they'd come from a five-star restaurant was waiting.  
Emma gasped: "August... I... where did you get all this in 3 hours?!"  
August grinned and twirled his fingers. "Magic. No, not _that _kind of magic, I mean normal magic, Land Without Magic magic!" Ever the gentleman, August helped Emma sit down and sat the opposite side.  
"You're gonna love this."  
August clapped his hands together and out of the woods came Archie, in full waiter suit and even a fake moustache. He spoke in a hilarious French accent. "Monsieur, madame."  
"Archie?" Emma suppressed a laugh.  
He was also carrying a tray that he placed on the table, revealing the tastiest chicken Emma had ever seen and a very expensive wine that the waiter filled their glasses with. He then vanished back to the woods.  
Emma looked at the tent. "I'm not exactly wearing the right clothes for this."  
"I thought of that. See that bag over there?" August pointed at an old travel bag, lying beneath a tree. "That's where your new clothes are. I was also gonna buy us two tents, but I kinda ran out of money so we'll have to share."  
"Now... to a sweet date." he said and the two clinked glasses.

* * *

August and Emma laid on a mat, under a blanket and looked at the stars.  
"You know, when I was younger, not too long after we came here, I thought that the stars were other worlds. Like ours. I always thought the North Star was the Enchanted Forest, because it seemed the most magical. On the other hand, Mars was always Wonderland for me."  
August began pointing at different stars. "Neverland, Oz, Discworld, Dune, the Flies Island..."  
"Flies Island?" asked Emma, confused. "Yeah, from my favourite book. The Lord of the Flies. A group of kids crash on an empty island and have to survive without adult supervision. At first they try, but ultimately, they are consumed by their temptations and they fail miserably."  
August looked kinda sad and Emma couldn't help but put her hand under the blanket and take hold of his.  
"You won't fail now."  
He brightened a little. "I know I won't 'cause if I do, you'll probably beat me to a pulp."  
"I might try."

* * *

The two watched at the stars in silence.  
"Emma..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Was it really that bad? Growing up alone?" August asked.  
Emma thought a little. "Well, except for the whole abandoned bit, I guess not that bad."  
"Thought as much because somehow you ended up as that cute little thief I found.  
Hold on... thought Emma. "August... how exactly did you find me?"  
August's face hardened. "My leg. It hurt more when I was closer. I guess it wanted me to fix things. When I finally saw you, it was like a knife in the eye. And then... I knew. But, being me I screwed up again."  
"And you're going to do just fine this time. Again."

* * *

Emma awoke, her eyes seeing total dark. She was hugging some giant teddy bear and felt entirely comfortable. Her memories began to return slowly in reverse. The date... the talk... the stars... the stories... the tent?  
Emma didn't remember going to the tent. And that's when she realized with a bang that what she was cuddling was in fact, not a giant teddy bear at all. The part of her that had been hurt again and again demanded to be released immediately, but the part of her that spoke temptation told her that she might as well be sleeping. So she closed her eyes.

* * *

August awoke, his eyes seeing total light. He blinked a few times and realized he was on the forest floor. And he happened to be cuddling Emma.  
_Charming's gonna make sawdust out of me._


	14. Potion of True Love

_"A few drops of my… blood?" stuttered Emma. "That's right. A few drops and the bean is yours. Do we have a deal?!" asked the Dark One in a cackling voice._  
_Emma took in a breath. "Deal." _  
_She took out a dagger from her belt and cut into her hand, releasing the small red tears into a bottle that Pinocchio held in front of her. "Is that it?" she asked. _  
_Pinocchio looked at the blood with a grin and tossed Emma the bean. _  
_"You can help yourself out." Emma left the castle. _  
_Pinocchio went to the top of the castle tower and opened the box containing his most precious belonging: the Dagger. Taking the Dagger, he cut into his own hand, feeling pain for the first time in countless years. _  
_He poured his blood into a second bottle, healed the wound and placed the Dagger back to its hiding place._  
_Pinocchio took the bottle with his blood back down to the work hall and put it next to Emma's. Then, he created a third bottle and, using magic he separated the part of the blood that contained the original Emma's DNA and placed that in the third bottle._  
_The second bottle with the blood of her descendant vanished in purple smoke._  
_"Twice I've left. Twice I'll return."_  
_He poured both bottles into a bowl of water that immediately took on a golden hue. The Potion of True Love._  
_He drank the Potion. Nothing happened._  
_"No. NO! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO WORK!" In a rage, August grabbed his chair and tossed it through the big window behind the desk. _  
_But his rage quickly subsided, replaced with logic._  
_"It didn't work… because of my magic. Yes…"_


	15. The Wand

"Hey, grandpa!"  
Henry surprised Gold in his shop. "Henry! I wasn't expecting to see you here. Why are you?"  
The young boy looked excited. "I'm buying mom something to celebrate! She's never been happier!"  
Gold grinned. "Well, then, pick whatever you wish. I'm sure there's something here."  
As Henry started to look around, Gold decided to take a break and read the book he bought whilst in Manhattan. The book was humorously entitled _Rumpelstiltskin_(How on earth could they misspell the name of the Dark One?!). He couldn't wait to see what the Land Without Magic saw him as.  
Gold was disrupted from his thoughts by Henry's voice. "Can I take this?"  
The old man turned to look and saw Henry holding the wand of the fairy godmother and frowned. "Henry, that is a very powerful piece of magic there."  
Henry looked at him as if he was dumb. "I know, grandpa! I just wanted to use it for one thing. One spell, pleeeease?"  
Gold couldn't deny him one spell. "Alright, one spell, but once you're done, I'll have it back."  
Henry grinned. "Okay!" and ran off.

* * *

Greg Mendell walked through the town in a sullen mood. No wonder since Tamara was captured and he didn't know enough about magic to free her safely. Perhaps it were best to continue the mission on his own and free her later? Yes, that might work. He decided to go retrieve Hook. All part of the plan, anyway.

* * *

"Please tell me I did not just see you give Henry a Harry Potter wand?" pleaded Neal.  
Gold restrained a chuckle. "Bae, I am not trying to corrupt him with magic, I am only helping."  
"Oh yeah like the time when you helped to stop the Ogre Wars. How did that turn out?" Neal rolled his eyes.  
"Maybe you should try laying off this phobia you have about magic, son. I know it ruined your life, but it can do good." said Gold.  
Neal snorted. "Yeah, well, gimme some proof."  
"Alright. If I can use magic extensively for good for a week, you have to admit I'm right."  
Gold held his hand in front of Neal who shook it.  
"The deal is struck." he said.


	16. Our Ticket Back

_Regina drove through Storybrooke, with a worried, but determined expression. _  
_The bottle with the Dragon's magic was safely in her bag. She stopped next to the empty Granny's and hurried up to August's room._  
_The poor Dark One was almost completely made of wood. _  
_"Hurry." Pinocchio croaked. "There's not much time."_  
_Regina opened the bottle and let one drop into his mouth. August gasped for air as the wood turned into flesh again for the last time. _  
_He grinned._  
_"Ya did it." So did Regina. "Yes I did. Now it's time for your part of the bargain. How are we going to get to the Enchanted Forest?"_  
_August rose from the bed. _  
_"Come with me." _

* * *

_He led Regina through Storybrooke. Whatever citizens were left there were too afraid of the duo to even leave their houses. Perfect for them. He took Regina to the clearing where he'd tried to trick Rumplestiltskin into believing he was his son and took a small shovel out of the bag he'd been carrying. Digging hard, he quickly uncovered a box buried into the earth and with Regina's help, dragged it out. _  
_"This, Queenie, is how we're going to get to the Enchanted Forest." _  
_He opened the box to reveal a rather large top hat. Both of them smirked._


	17. The Date Part 2

When neither August or Emma could pretend to not be awake anymore, they awkwardly let each other go and started to pack. August protested, but Emma refused to let him clean up the whole thing by himself. Ultimately, they packed everything up to the car and August drove them back to Storybrooke near the apartment. They left the car and were faced with each other.  
"So, uh..." said August, not really knowing what to do.  
"I had a really great time, August." said Emma. "And I mean, really. That was a helluva date you set up."  
August grinned like his old mischievous self. "Well, that's nice to hear. I know you enjoyed the last bit the most."  
"Oh watch it, Pinocchio. I'm not gonna let you off the next time."  
"The hell you're not."  
The two moved a little closer to each other.  
"So, Emma, that true love thing is never mistaken, you know."  
"I guess if I ever fall under a Sleeping Curse, I'll know who to call."  
The two moved even closer.  
"That's the good part of having my curse. I can't date anyone else without feeling guilty."  
"I knew there was something good."  
They kissed.

* * *

The only feeling that could remotely describe what Emma felt right now was the time when she fell through Jefferson's hat. It was like flying around inside a tornado. But it lasted longer. And felt better.  
And that's when Emma knew the ultimate truth.  
_I love him._  
It was almost an eternity before they finally stopped exploring each other and moved back a little.

* * *

August Booth had spent a lifetime of hedonistic pleasures in Thailand, exploring every avenue like a Dorian Gray. Ironic.  
None of them felt like this. None of them felt like the fire that burnt in his chest at that moment.  
And that's when August knew the ultimate truth.  
_I love her.  
_August knew they couldn't stay like this forever no matter what and with great difficulty, pulled back.

* * *

"So... next date is gonna come?"  
Emma mock-pretended to think.  
"Hmmm... I think you deserve it."  
August grinned again and kissed Emma's cheek.  
"I'll call you."  
"I'll be waiting."  
Emma returned to the house, restraining herself from a victory dance until she was upstairs.

* * *

August returned the car to his father(and thanked the heavens he was asleep) and returned to his room at Granny's. He sat down behind his typewriter.  
A great chapter was waiting to be written.


	18. Get It To Work

_Regina looked at the hat, curious. "I thought Jefferson's hat was destroyed."_  
_"It was." said August. "But it wasn't the only hat. You see, a few days before you nearly _killed_ Emma, she was kidnapped by the Hatter. He was crazy, tried to get her to make a hat for him, not understanding the basic logic of this world. But she did make a hat. The only problem was, she didn't believe. But, she made a hat nonetheless. And now..."_  
_Pinocchio poured the rest of the Dragon's potion into the hat, causing it to vibrate and emanate purple energy._  
_"Now we've got it work."_

* * *

_The Dark One and the Evil Queen stood above the hat, ready to reclaim their homeland. Pinocchio picked it up and tossed it back to the ground, causing it to start swirling and forming a purple tornado around it. Regina looked breathless, overcome with the memories of her trip to Wonderland. The hat grew in size until it was a black hole below them._  
_"Shall we?" yelled August. "Together." said Regina._  
_The two took each others arms and jumped in._

* * *

Like deja vu as they call it here._ thought Regina as she looked around the Room Between Worlds. The doors were so tantalizing, so calling. But they were only looking for one door. It was an old one, made of wood with a tree sign carved on it. _  
_"That's it. That's our door." said Pinocchio and opened the door for her._

* * *

_Pinocchio and Regina stepped into the Enchanted Forest. Regina immediately turned to face Pinocchio, watching as his face mutated into a hideous visage._  
_August grinned. _  
_"Home, sweet home."_


	19. Suspicions

"Hey!" exclaimed Henry, who had been waiting for August in his room.  
"Henry? What are you doing in my room?" asked August. "Waiting for you, I wanna know how it went with you and mom!"  
_Oh boy..._ "Well, why are you asking me, not your mom?"  
"Cause I wanted to hear it from you first in case it was bad." said Henry. "Well, it went marvellously, your mom loves me, I love her, everything's going along just fine." said August.  
"That's great! Will you be my stepdad?" said Henry and hugged August.  
"Kid, we just finished our first date." chuckled August. "That has to wait a bit."  
Henry looked confused. "Oh..."  
"How about yourself? Anything new on Operation Whatever-snake-name?" asked August.  
"Nah, it's okay. I still have kind of a bad feeling about grandpa and Hook, though." said Henry.  
"Grandpa? What, Gold? I thought he was all for our side now." said August.  
"I wouldn't be too sure." worried Henry. "He's been making magic."  
_That kid is way too smart for his age._  
"Magic? As in...?"  
"Potions, gold thread, that kinda thing?" said Henry. "And you know this because...?"  
"I saw him do it."  
August saw the kid was worried and bent down on one knee. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll check up on him."  
Henry didn't brighten as he expected. "He's dangerous. We shouldn't let him go unguarded."  
"Well, we can't stop him, either."  
Henry took his book out of his backpack and showed August a page. It was a picture of Rumplestiltskin, holding a torch and a dagger in the torch's fire.  
"The Dark One can only be controlled with a mystical dagger. If we'd get the dagger, we could control his actions."  
August rolled his eyes. "I tried that once. I suspect he's got a better hiding place this time."  
"Everyone has faults. You'll find it."

* * *

"So... how was the date?" asked Charming. "Best date I ever had." replied Emma with her mouth full.  
"August really outdid himself."  
"Sounds like the time that Charming took me camping." said Snow with a dreamy expression. "We were next to a lake, it was beautiful."  
"Well, we didn't have lakes, but we had a hell of a dinner and then we, uh..."  
Emma hadn't wanted to reveal this bit at all, but Snow and Charming already knew. They had a lot of experience.

* * *

Regina walked along the road, the first time in months. Everyone who saw her, stood far away. She smirked at the thought.  
_Fear is an efficient tool of management._ she thought.  
She was so wrapped up in her dreams that she didn't notice Greg coming up. Not until he hit her with a very strong taser, anyway. Stars and pain overtook her and she fell into blackness.


	20. Mistakes You Don't Come Back From

This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
_Returning to the Enchanted Forest hadn't been that easy for August. He dreaded facing Emma and the mistakes he'd made. Again. But then he'd reminded himself that he was the Dark One. He made no_ _mistakes._  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
_He'd quickly found his way to the old castle where the Storybrooke citizens now lived again, ruled by Charming and Snow White. He had magically broken down the door.  
_I promise to depart, just promise one thing...  
_Emma looked like she'd cried out an ocean after leaving the Land Without Magic. Her face when she saw his crocodile one... It seemed that Snow and Charming had forced her into departing. She hugged him, promising him that they were gonna work it all out.  
_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
_And hell, August did try. He was with them in the castle. Charming obviously distrusted him and Snow sided with Charming, but Emma, she knew that he had a good soul after all. But none of them knew what ate at him when the dark hours of the night came_ _up._  
This is what I brought you, this you can keep, this is what I brought, you may forget me. I promise you my heart, just promise to sing...  
_He knew what he was and he saw the possibilities, future vision or not. He saw himself pulling the strings. He saw himself with power, he saw himself making the rules, creating the world as he saw fit. No one stood in his way. And who did,_ _paid._  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
_He saw himself choking the hell out of the "Queen". Pathetic girl. He saw himself paying back to everyone. He saw himself gutting_ _Monstro._  
_The torture was just... unbearable. The Curse of the Dark One wasn't stupid. It learned from its mistakes. It certainly learned a lot from Rumplestiltskin. It knew that True Love was the greatest hindrance of them all. And August _hated _Emma.  
_Ah-ah. Ah-ah. Ah-ah. Ah-oh. Ah-ah. Ah-ah. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
_And it was thus, that August found himself materializing in Emma's quarters. She was asleep. So cute... so deceptive. Arrogant. Destructive. She was a weapon. Rumple had known it and now he did. And he knew what to do with weapons that outlive their_ _usefulness._  
This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me. This is what I thought, so think me naive. I promised you a heart, you promised to keep.  
_The dagger, the thing that August _truly _really cared about was in his hands. And then it fell down.  
_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
_The rain of red was all that the man saw. He reveled in it. He reveled in all of it. Emma was an interesting chapter. But all chapters_ _end..._  
Ah-ah. Ah-ah. Ah-ah. Ah-oh. Ah-ah. Ah-ah. Kiss my eyes and lay me to... sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The song in this chapter is "Prelude 12/21".  
And what I meant about the Dark One's Curse here is that it is capable of evolving by learning from it's predecessors. It realized that Rumplestiltskin and Belle nearly broke it and thus was able to sort of "update" itself after it was transferred to August.


	21. Things Start Moving

_Meet me at Gold's old shack, the one he never uses. August  
_After receiving August's text message, Emma took her yellow bug and rode towards the shack. She left her car a bit away as to not attract any attention and went to August. The man was waiting. His boyish smile melted Emma's heart right away.  
"Hey, Em!" he called.  
"August. Date nr.2 is coming up already?" she asked. "Nah, I thought about that a little bit and then I realized: why not do things a bit more old-fashioned way?"  
"Like what?"  
August suddenly slammed into her and kissed her passionately. "Like that."  
He kissed her again. Emma pushed him against the shack wall and pulled back for a second. She squinted her eyes.  
"I like old-fashioned."  
Whilst making out, Emma managed to open the door behind them so they could enter the room. August closed it.

* * *

Regina woke up to find herself tied to a bed. Greg hovered over her and was working on some devices.  
"Really? You're going to torture me? You know I could just disintegrate you where you are."  
Greg laughed. "No, you can't. The taser disabled your powers for a short while. We know how to deal with your kind."  
"We? You mean you and Tamara."  
The smile vanished from Greg's lips. He scowled and placed some electrodes on her temples.  
"Really, Greg. If you want to know something, all you have to do is ask."  
"Oh really? Like the way you asked my father to stay here? I want to know where he is." demanded Greg.  
"I told you already! He left town shortly after you." said Regina. "And yet he never came to find his son."  
Greg turned on the electrocution.

* * *

_I just had sex with Pinocchio._  
It was a fact. A real fact. Of course, had anyone been able to read her thoughts, they would've believed her crazy. A year ago and so would have she. But things were different now.  
And hell, Emma _enjoyed _it.  
August was asleep beside her. Being who she was, Emma cuddled up to him and tucked her head beneath his chin. He unconsciously placed an arm around her and pulled her closer.  
Perfect.

* * *

_Time to skin a crocodile._  
Captain Hook had received a phone call from Greg Mendell. Yes, a phone call. It was very fortunate that the Queen had given him the heads-up on how to use phones, or otherwise he would've been completely lost.  
But now Hook was back in Storybrooke.  
_Things are about to get interesting._

* * *

August briefly woke up in the dark. Emma was soundly asleep. She reminded him of a little bunny rabbit, scared and in hiding, but also so goddamn lovable. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and fell asleep again.

* * *

_The time has come._ thought Henry as he set the explosives around. If this wouldn't convince August, well... he knew other methods. Painful ones, yes but all necessary. August had taken what he loved and it was his turn now.  
The boy smiled, the first time in years. Or perhaps the first time in his life. Time travel was so complex.


	22. The Beginning Is A Very Delicate Time

_August paused for a moment as Emma's blood was everywhere, dripping on the floors and such. Hard to believe he had done what he did, but hell, things change. He left what was left of Emma behind and with a flick of his hands, the whole castle bursted into flames whilst he teleported out. On a nearby hill, he heard the screams, the orders and the futile attempts to put out the fire. But it was too late. The Charmings were all already dead. Except for Henry, of course. The little boy was now with Regina, where he belonged. Out of the way.  
He returned to the portal, which he'd used to get to this world. He'd hidden it well(he could have sent two rats back to Storybrooke, but why bother when you can have a portal there to use at any time?) and it tantalized him. But enough of that._

* * *

_Pinocchio made his way back to his real home, the estate of the Dark One, long abandoned after Rumplestiltskin was captured. There, he took out the two precious objects he'd brought with him: His typewriter and Henry's book.  
One more chapter._


	23. Attack on the Shack

"Greg?"  
Greg turned towards the oily voice to see everyone's favourite pirate. "Hook? What took you so damn long?"  
"Well, it's a long way from Manhattan without my ship, mr. Mendell. How's the Queen doing?"  
"Fine, but not for long. Unless she starts giving some answers."  
Greg turned to Regina, who looked delusional. "WHERE IS MY FATHER?!" he yelled.  
"Patience, patience, Greg. Take your time."  
"Take your time?! We could be found here any minute!" he said.  
Hook smiled. "I'm pretty sure they've forgot that either of us exist. And I doubt they'd look for Regina here."  
Greg did not smile. "Can you figure out a way to get her to talk?"  
"I might. Provided, of course, that you'll give me what I want."  
"Don't worry, Storybrooke and Rumplestiltskin along with it are going down. Now help." Greg said.  
Hook replied: "As you wish."

* * *

Tamara sat on the bunk bed behind bars, observing, waiting. It was part of the rudimentary training back in Washington. All her senses were alert for any change in the current situation.  
Suddenly, she heard something and turned towards the noise to see mr. Gold coming up.  
"Well, well. Look what we have here."  
"Rumplestiltskin? Whatever do you want?" Tamara asked.  
Gold gave his usual enigmatic smile. "I know where you're from, Tamara. I know who you're working for and what you're here to do."  
"Then you should know that I will succeed."  
Gold scoffed. "Arrogance. It has killed thousands and it will kill you. But I know a way to make you leave."  
"And what's that?" asked Tamara.  
"I'm going to give you something that you hate most. Magic."

* * *

"Morning, Emma." said August as he got out of bed.  
"August? What time is it?" mumbled Emma. "It's 7:30 PM."  
"7:30, are you kidding me?"  
August grinned. "Yes I am, it's actually 6:20. And I'm just not feeling sleepy."  
Emma groaned. "Then why don't you read a book or something. Just do me a favor and stick around."  
"Will do."  
Emma went slowly back to sleep as August sat back on the bed and read Henry's book. Suddenly, a loud explosion deafened both and the house rumbled as if coming apart.  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" yelled a disoriented Emma.  
"Stay here!" replied August as he saw flames outside.


	24. Revelation

_"Pinocchio?_" _asked Regina, alarmed.  
"The one and only, I'm afraid." replied August.  
"What are you doing in my castle?!" Regina demanded. "Hush, hush. I'm just here for a friendly visit. After all, I am kinda Henry's stepdad."  
Regina scowled. "What. Do. You. Want.?"  
"We made a deal, Regina. A deal that proved most beneficial and I haven't broken it, have I? The deal was that you could have Henry."  
Regina felt a change in August. He was planning something and she knew it wasn't going to be good for her.  
"Yes it was."  
"I never did say you had to be you, though." With a giggle, August twirled his fingers and Regina felt disoriented and confused. And she forgot...  
_

* * *

_"Henry! It's time to go to the town!" called Regina, the miller's daughter.  
"Coming!" yelled Henry, the future miller.  
_

* * *

_"Will you marry me?" asked Henry, now 31 years old.  
"YES!" squealed Lily and hugged him.  
The two kissed and Henry placed a ring on her hand.  
On a nearby field, Pinocchio grinned.  
"My job here is done."  
_

* * *

_"We're gonna have a baby!" yelled Henry and the couple immediately went out to town to buy all kinds of baby goods like a blanket and a small bed. After they returned home, Lily clutched her chest.  
"What are we gonna call her?" she asked.  
"Diana. We'll call her Diana."  
_

* * *

_"Will you be my wife?" asked Thomas.  
Diana nodded. "Yes."  
_

* * *

_"PUSH!" yelled Thomas and Diana pushed.  
__Soon, they heard the squealing of the baby.  
Diana smiled. "My little Rose."  
_

* * *

_"Hey." said the man, gathering mushrooms in the forest.  
"Hey." called Rose. "Gathering fungus, huh?"  
"Tough life. What's your name?"  
"I'm Rose." replied Rose. "And yours?"  
"Jackson."  
_

* * *

_"Baby clothes..."  
"Yes dear."  
"Baby blankets."  
"Yes dear."  
"Baby bed."  
"Yes dear."  
"Baby toys."  
"Yes dear."  
"Baby name?"  
"Jiminy."  
_I like that name. _thought Rose.  
_

* * *

_"Hello, Jiminy!" called Jennifer. "They're gonna have a snowfight, are you coming?"  
"I'll be right there!" said Jiminy and got permission from his parents to participate.  
_

* * *

_"You want to have a baby?" asked Jiminy.  
They'd only been married for six months.  
"Yes! And we could have a family, call everyone at Thanksgiving...!"  
"Well, if it makes you happy..."  
"YAY! And his name HAS to be Derek!"  
_

* * *

_Derek was deep in thought as he watched the girls have a party at the campsite. In the background, the gloomy Dark One's castle was visible. Had Derek the eyes of an eagle, he would've seen a small telescope pointed directly at him.  
"Come on!" called Morraine and pulled him into the crowd.  
_

* * *

_"Her name is Emma!" spat Morraine at his disagreeable father. "And you are not taking him from me.  
Derek and Morraine left to go off on their own.  
_

* * *

_"If you need anything..." said Flynn.  
"You'll find me."  
"Always."  
_

* * *

_"FLYNN!" yelled Emma as she saw the green, sparkling bean fall right at her fiance's legs. Before the poor man could react, a portal opened up and sucked him straight in. Emma tried to follow, but she was stuck under some chairs and when she finally got out, the portal was gone.  
_

* * *

_Emma waited impatiently at the dock for the Dark One. How long does it take for that demon to show up? Losing hope, she turned around to leave, only to face the reptilian face only one person in the Enchanted Forest had. _  
_"You called for me?" asked the Dark One, choosing a scary, deep tone for this occasion.  
_


	25. Rumpelstiltskin Is His Name!

"August, WAIT!" yelled Emma and grabbed August's arm. "Emma, I'll be fine, let me go!"  
"Says the guy who's made of wood, now HOLD UP!" Emma grabbed a shirt and pants, put them on and followed August outside. Flames flared everywhere, blocking the view. Both were choking on smoke. August pushed Emma out of the flames and landed next to her, unconscious.  
"August?" asked Emma, before dizzily closing her eyes.

* * *

"Magic?" asked Tamara, bewildered. "You want to give me magic?"  
"Oh yes. Magic would set you free, but your superiors, wouldn't be happy, now would they?"  
Tamara scowled. "Stay the hell away from me."  
Gold merely smiled and took Tamara's phone with him as he left.

* * *

_Meet me at the town border with Regina. Tamara.  
_"Time to go, mate." reminded Hook. "You go, I still have business here."  
"She said to bring the Queen with you." he said.  
Greg yelled: "I'm not done! WHERE IS MY FATHER!"  
He pumped up the electrocution.

* * *

August opened his eyes to find himself blinded by the light. "Augh, where am I?"  
"Pinocchio!" said Geppetto and hovered over him. "Are you alright, my son?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." August coughed a little and sat up on the bed. "Where's Emma?"  
"She is okay. She will want to see you." replied Geppetto and left the room.  
Shortly afterwards, Emma burst in and passionately kissed August. "You were unconscious for _two days_."  
"Two days?"  
Emma begin slightly sobbing: "I thought... they said it was 50-50. I thought you'd go."  
"Shhhh. I'm okay, I'm okay."  
Emma laid her head on August's chest and closed her eyes, safe at last.

* * *

It took eternity for Hook to convince Greg to finally come with him as Regina was nearly braindead already.  
They dragged her limp body into the car and Greg drove them to the border where they saw Gold.  
"Rumplestiltskin!" yelled Hook. "STOP!"  
It was too late. Gold froze the car with magic, trapping the duo inside and levitated Regina out. He placed Regina into his own black car which drove away, leaving Greg and Hook helpless.

* * *

"August! You're okay!"  
August and Emma grinned as Henry joined in into one giant family hug.  
"Yeah, I am." He turned to Emma. "What happened?"  
Henry turned grim. "It was Rumplestiltskin. I saw him wave his hands around the house."  
August looked at him, confused. "What were you doing at the house?"  
"I was looking for you. Grandpa and grandma said not to go, but I wanted to see what you were doing. Also, I ran out of playmates. Hansel and Gretel are boring and Grace was too busy."  
Emma rolled her eyes.  
_Rumplestiltskin? _thought August.


	26. Revenge

_Pinocchio clapped his hands, impatiently. Tom quickly entered the hall, downtrodden. "Yes, master?"  
"Go to the nearby village and get me something... exotic to eat. I feel like being surprised tonight."  
"Yes master." replied Tom and left the castle. It was a very lucky day for him, as leaving the castle was almost a privilege. Tom cherised every moment he spent away from Pinocchio. Not to mention, it was a chance to talk with other people. But he had to go back. He had to, if he ever wanted to see his wife again.  
Tom quickly made his way to the town down the mountains and filled his basket with many fruits and exotic slices of meat that he thought his master might enjoy.  
And he had an infinite amount of gold with him, as usual.  
Wasn't long until Tom found his basket full and was forced to start the journey back. It had been a long day and the night was beautiful. He sat down on a bridge and rested his feet in water for a few minutes and then lied down out of exhaustion, seeing the Blue Star shining in the sky.  
_I wish..._  
"I hear your wish." said a voice behind him. Tom jolted up to see the Blue Fairy smiling at him. "But it is impossible. Your wife is dead, Thomas and I cannot return him to you."  
Tom's hope turned into hatred. "The Dark One will pay for this. I will make him pay for this, even if it takes my whole life!"  
He cried for his beloved and looked up with teary eyes, meeting the compassionate and sympathetic eyes of the Fairy.  
"Can you help me pay?"  
"I can only grant wishes of good and pure, not those of dark and evil."  
"How is it evil when one is trying to get rid of a greater evil?" asked Tom.  
"It is. Evil is not a point of view, Thomas."  
"Then at least... tell me. Tell me a way to... to stop him, wouldn't that be good?"  
The Blue Fairy's eyes went glassy for a second and she seemed to be fighting herself. Ultimately, one of the sides won.  
"There is a way. Pinocchio has one weakness. A magical dagger where his name is imprinted on. If you find the dagger, you control his actions, but you cannot kill him. There is no way to accomplish this." she said.  
"Where is the dagger?" Tom asked.  
"Hidden in the castle. Go now, before he suspects you missing."  
Tom grabbed the basket and walked on. He would've run, but he couldn't let Pinocchio suspect anything._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'd just like to point out that this Tom and Emma II's great-greatgrandfather are two entirely different people.


	27. Fail-Safe

Tamara looked up to see Gold entering the station again, wheeling an unconscious Regina on a gurney.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, apprehended. "What I told I would do. I'm going to give you a taste of magic." He grinned and took out the Dagger of the Dark One. His other hand flared purple and magic began to do its work.  
Tamara felt the power.  
"No, stop. Stop, please. Please!"  
"There's no stopping magic, dearie! THAT is the lesson you will learn here." Gold laughed.  
Tamara's eyes flashed purple. The jail door burst open.  
The new Evil Queen emerged.

* * *

It was a more quiet night at Mary Margaret's apartment. The Charmings had silently accepted August as a member of the family. At night, August rose from the bed and whispered to Emma that he was going to get a drink. In reality, he woke up Henry.  
"Psst! Hey, Henry!" he whispered.  
"August? What's going on?" asked Henry, confused.  
"You said you saw Rumplestiltskin doing some magic earlier on? What did it look like?"  
"Uh... it looked like a crystal, about this big." Henry showed his thumb.  
_A crystal? Who besides Rumple would know about... the Fairy!"  
_"Thanks Henry!"  
August hurried outside the house. Emma woke up and found Henry. "Henry! Where's August?!"  
"I dunno."

* * *

August jogged through the dark night in Storybrooke. He found the Fairy at her house and woke her up.  
The Mother Superior jolted in her bed. "August?! What are you doing here?!"  
"I need to talk to you. Rumplestiltskin is making some magic, something new. It's a crystal, about the size of a thumb. Looks like this."  
August drew a crude sketch of a small crystal.  
The Fairy gasped. "I didn't know..."  
"You didn't know what?"  
"It's a failsafe, implanted into the Curse. August..." the Fairy grabbed August's hand. "If that crystal is broken, it will erase Storybrooke and kill everyone in it as if they never existed. Why would Rumplestiltskin use something like this, especially now that he has his son?!"  
August thought a little.  
"Maybe he thinks that if he can get away with Bae and Lacey, whilst Storybrooke is erased from time and space, it will restore both of them to him the way he likes it."  
"Maybe." said the Fairy.  
August ran out.


	28. Squid Ink

_When Tom arrived back to the castle, he found his master sitting in his hall, typing his book, as usual. "Master?"  
"Ah, Tom. You're back. How was the trip?"_  
"_Very pleasant, thank you." Tom replied and served August the food. Whilst his master was occupied, Tom got down to business of finding this magical dagger the Fairy told him about. He searched through all the hiding places he knew about, but came up with nothing(though he did find a plethora of magical items)._

* * *

"_Tom?" asked Pinocchio. "Yes, my master?"  
"I will retire to rest now. Clean this up." he said.  
"I will, I will."  
Pinocchio left for the bedchambers, allowing Tom to intensify his search. He took the whole castle apart, before finally realising the one location where August would keep his most precious object. Himself._

* * *

_Tom sat down and began thinking it through. Pinocchio will likely have the dagger with him or near him. But how can he get it without the Dark One_ noticing?  
I wish...  
_"I hear your wish."  
Tom grinned and saw the Blue Fairy. "I need something to get that Dagger from Pinocchio. Please?"  
"The only thing that can freeze even the magic of the Dark One is squid ink. I can retrieve some for you, but you must be patient."  
"I understand."_


	29. Heading To Storybrooke

Emma was walking through the streets of Storybrooke hastily. She was heading for the sheriff's station, hoping to find August. Somehow. Where had that blasted puppet gone? Her phone rang and she picked it up.  
"Emma Swan." she said.  
August's voice sounded tired: "Emma, it's August. We got a problem. I think Gold is planning to destroy Storybrooke."  
"Wait, what?!"  
"The Curse had a fail-safe, some crystal that can erase the whole town and kill everyone in it. No, I don't know why!"  
"Where are you?!" demanded Emma. "I'm at Granny's."  
"I'll see you there."

* * *

Henry observed August and Emma meeting at Granny's with a telescope he stole from Jefferson.  
_Okay, he will convince her to go back to her family who will probably try to fight the Dark One with swords. August is going to go directly to Gold's_ _shop_._ Good, good. Everything is going as I have foreseen._

* * *

Hook raised his eyebrows as Greg took out that taser of his again. "Get away from the door", he said. The pirate moved away as Greg hit the magical barrier with his taser, causing the blue energy to flare. After a whole minute, the barrier finally dissipated and Greg regained control of the car and started to head back to Storybrooke, his leg pushing the car to go faster and faster.  
"Where are we going, mate?" asked Hook.  
"Gold is planning to do something to Tamara. We're going to stop him. Take this."  
Greg gave Hook the taser. "This thing can kill magical beings. It'll take out Rumplestiltskin."  
"I can't attach this to my hook, can I?" asked the pirate. "Didn't think so."


	30. Punishment Of Life

_"Tom!" The Fairy called. Tom, who had been cleaning the windows with a rag, jolted and ran towards the Fairy.  
"Rheul Ghorm! Did you get it?!"  
The Fairy smiled sadly. "Yes, it is in this quill." She dropped a quill which magically enlarged, into Tom's hands.  
"You must get Pinocchio to sign something with this quill. It is the only way to freeze him."  
"I understand." replied Tom. "Thank you."_

* * *

_When Pinocchio returned home, he was eager to continue his writing, but Tom came up.  
"Pinocchio, I wish to make a deal."  
Now that was interesting. "I'm listening, but be careful! I still have your wife!"  
"The deal is simple. I want a day of freedom from slavery. One day. And in exchange... I'll... I'll..."  
"You'll... kiss my boot?"  
"What?" asked Tom.  
"You heard me. Kiss my boot." said Pinocchio, grinning.  
"Sign the contract first." said Tom and gave Pinocchio a contract. "A contract? For that simple deal? Well... if you insist."  
Having Rumplestiltskin's memories, Pinocchio was completely aware of Tom's plan, but he wasn't worried at all. He signed the contract and a blue barrier surrounded him. Tom searched for the Dagger and found it on his chest.  
"You don't know what you've done, Tom. Magic is not something you toy with."  
"You're right." said Tom. He raised the Dagger into the air. "I command thee, Dark One!"  
"No. You don't. You just froze my magic. Therefore, you have no control. But you forgot that magic always comes... with a price!"  
With those words, Pinocchio uncovered a magical crystal ball where Tom saw his wife, lying dead and rotting.  
"NOOOOO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he yelled.  
"I didn't do anything! You did. You killed her."  
In blind rage, Tom lunged at Pinocchio, who easily overpowered him and knocked him out, regaining the Dagger. He left the unconcious body there and went to a nearby shelf, where he found a revitalisation potion that restored his powers. He placed the Dagger in a new hiding place and returned to Tom, teleporting them to an empty clearing in the forest. Tom woke up.  
"Where are we?!" he asked, disoriented.  
"This is the infinite forest." Pinocchio said. "This is your punishment. I condemn you to live! So that your hatred and desire for vengeance will consume you!"  
He teleported away, leaving Tom alone.  
Tom raised his head to the skies and screamed._


	31. The Duel

Greg and Hook arrived outside the sheriff's station and hurried in, but found no one except Regina, who was still unconscious. Greg took out some kind of scanner and looked her over.  
"We're too late. She no longer has magic." he said. "We have to find Tamara as soon as possible."  
"Greg." said Hook and Greg looked up.  
Tamara was in the doorway, with a menacing look. Greg seemed relieved.  
"Tamara, are you...?" he said, but Tamara extended a hand and Greg flew against the prison bars, his limp body hitting the floor. Hook went a few steps backwards, but Tamara didn't do anything.  
"Hook, you don't have to fear me. I have a little job for you." she said.  
"Oh, I've had enough jobs to last a lifetime. I have what I need and I know where to find Rumplestiltskin. It's over." Hook replied and moved towards the door. Tamara threw her hand up and vines sprouted from the wall, grabbed Hook and attached him to it.  
"It is over when I say so. If you want to kill Rumplestiltskin, you have to be alive. If you want to be alive, you will do as I say."  
"I'm all ears."  
"The Dagger of the Dark One. You have to find it. And you have to bring it to me." said Tamara.  
"Why, so you could have absolute power?"  
"No. So I could kill myself and take that magic with me."

* * *

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen." said a voice behind Tamara. She turned around to be faced with the Mother Superior who waved her wand and sent a blast of magic at Tamara who easily deflected it.  
"You can't stop me." growled Tamara. Hook dropped to the ground and ran out of the station as the two powerful women had a magic duel.  
"We'll see."  
Curses and spells flashed.


	32. Tom's Backstory

_"Come out!" yelled Pinocchio into the night sky. "I know you're there!"  
"There's no need to shout, Pinocchio. I am here." said the Blue Fairy who levitated out from beneath a tree and glared at Pinocchio.  
"You send that idiot to kill me, didn't you?"  
"No! I sent him to control you! You have gone a long way from that wooden boy I found." she said.  
"Thank you."  
"That wasn't a compliment."  
Pinocchio giggled. "If it weren't for you, I never would've gotten power. I have to thank you for that."  
"You should be ashamed of yourself. You used to walk a path of selfishness, cowardice and dishonesty, yes. But now you walk a path much worse than that: a path of evil." said the Fairy.  
"What about yourself? I always thought that Fairies couldn't lie, yet you were responsible for sending me to the Land Without Magic."  
"We all make mistakes. Some more than others."  
Pinocchio didn't seem disturbed: "You've been a great influence in my life, Rheul Ghorm. But there is a time in every child's life when they discover just how flawed the parents are."  
Without any warning, the Blue Fairy exploded into blue energy and vanished. Her wand fell to the forest floor with a quiet thud.  
"And that's when they get rid of them."  
Pinocchio picked up the Fairy's wand and teleported away._

* * *

_It was Tom's third week in the infinite forest. It was the same, everywhere he went. But Tom had never been a stupid man. He searched and searched and tried to remember everything he could from what he had learned at Pinocchio's castle. And that's when it hit him. It had been a long winter night. Pinocchio had been asleep. And that's when Tom had secretly read part of Pinocchio's book, _Once Upon A Time_. The book mainly spoke of Pinocchio himself, but there were a few other stories too. In one of the chapters, Tom read of Pinocchio's arrival into the Enchanted Forest via a portal that was never closed. Tom read of how it was disguised.  
It was simple enough to find it and shed its disguise. It was a wooden door, with a tree sign carved into it. Tom knew what he had to do.  
_I wish...  
_He heard someone flying behind him and turned around, but it wasn't the Blue Fairy. It was a pink one.  
"You're not Rheul Ghorm."  
The Fairy nearly shed a tear. "No, I am not. My name is Nova. The Blue Fairy isn't here anymore."  
"I don't understand." said Tom.  
"It was Pinocchio. He killed her for helping you. But I can help you now. You're going back to stop him. I know of a way." said Nova. She waved her wand and Tom transformed into a little boy with black hair.  
"You look now like the son of Emma I. Henry."  
"I know, I've heard all the stories." said Tom and took in a breath. "I know what I'm going to do."  
"Good." said Nova and threw a little cricket into his hand.  
"Take this creature with you. Two come in, two go out."  
"I know."  
"Good luck."  
Tom drew in a breath and stepped through the door into a room of doors. It was very dark and he could barely see, but he focused on the time before the incident and jumped._

* * *

_Tom suffocated for a few moments, until he could get the dirt and mud off of him. He was half-buried as he had apparently materialised inside a buried box. Tom picked up the hat and walked to the road. He saw Storybrooke for the first time. It was night-time. He waited until morning, when he saw the original Henry go to school. He quickly emerged from a corner at the street and knocked him out with a club.  
Tom dragged Henry to the hut he'd constructed and tied him up there. He also switched their clothes, giving his dirty ones to Henry.  
He then finally made it to "school" and apologised for being late. After school, it was simple enough to find August. He gasped.  
The difference between present August and future August was incredible. But he couldn't falter in his task. He knew what August would become and what he would have to do. _


	33. The Discovery

As Tamara and Mother Superior fought, Charming, Snow and Neal burst into the station. Tamara scowled, gathered all her energy and sent one powerful curse against all four, destroying the sheriff's station entirely. Neal and Charming got Snow and the Mother Superior out, but Tamara was gone.  
"Where is she?!" yelled Snow, looking around.  
No one saw her. They got up and started gathering people to get ready for battle.

* * *

"August!" yelled Tom/Henry who found the man heading for Gold's shop which was on the other side of the town.  
"Henry, this is really not a good time." said August.  
"You can't go in there! Not without the Dagger!"  
"And how am I supposed to find the Dagger?!" asked August, desperate.  
"Think! Who knows Gold best?!"  
_Neal. I have to find Neal.  
_"Thanks, Henry!" August ran off.  
Finding Neal wasn't hard at all since he and the others were gathering Storybrooke citizens for a battle. "Neal!" August called.  
"I need your help!"  
Neal looked at August. "Sure, what?"  
"If your father would hide something, where would he hide it? In Storybrooke?"  
Neal thought for a little while. "Try Mary Margaret's apartment."  
"Thanks."

* * *

August burst into the apartment, searching for the Dagger. He tossed around boxes, chairs, everything. "Where is it? Where is it?!"  
Emma emerged from the other side. "August, what are you doing?"  
"There's something here. Something that will stop all of this."  
Emma caressed August's cheek. "Hey. We're gonna get through this. We're gonna be okay, right?"  
"Right."  
He kissed her gently and warmly as reassurance to both of them. The ugly world outside froze for a moment for the two of them.  
"Hey, Em?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We're gonna be okay. I just have to do one more thing and then we're gonna take a long vacation from Storybrooke. I know a beautiful place where no bad guys are gonna find us." said August.  
"I like that."  
They kissed again, with a bit more passion and as they moved closer, August heard a clank under his foot and broke the kiss to find an air vent under him. He opened the vent to find a package.  
"Is that what you were looking for?" asked Emma.  
"Yes."


	34. I Know How To Recognize A Desperate Soul

August grabbed the Dagger and then passionately kissed Emma again.  
"I love you. Be safe." whispered Emma.  
"I love you too."

* * *

Clenching the Dagger in his hand, August made his way across the street towards Gold's pawn shop. He had to stop Rumplestiltskin. August saw Henry following him.  
"Henry! Go away! I have to do this on my own!"  
Henry didn't seem to like the idea, but he left.  
_I have to do this on my own._  
People ran past him towards the gathering. Gold was obviously not among them.  
Suddenly, he was tackled by someone!

* * *

Hook punched August and grabbed the Dagger, but August managed to trip the pirate. He grabbed Hook and hit him against the wall. Hook broke free from August's grip and slashed August's face, momentarily disabling him. He got the Dagger and ran, but August grabbed a random jar from next to the trash can and threw it at the pirate. The glass jar hit Hook's head and shattered, knocking him out cold.  
August took the Dagger and left Hook behind for someone to tie him up.

* * *

_August opened the door to the pawnshop. The bell rang.  
"Ah, mr. Booth. I've been expecting you. My, my, you've had quite a fight, haven't you?" said mr. Gold.  
"I know you're planning to destroy Storybrooke." said August.  
"I beg your pardon?" Gold seemed confused.  
"Don't lie! I've had enough lies to last a lifetime! I'm going to stop you."  
August removed the clothing and revealed the Dagger in his hand. Gold scowled.  
"I command thee Dark One!" August yelled.  
Gold giggled. "Oh really? And can you handle it, Pinocchio? Can you handle the power that is me?"  
"For Emma."  
"Oh, how gallant of you."  
Unable to use magic against August, Gold simply hit his hand with the cane, causing August to drop the Dagger in pain.  
"And how pathetic. Just like you've always been."  
Suddenly, Gold flinched and looked up. Henry was in the store and waved the Fairy Godmother's wand, paralysing Gold who stared at him in horror.  
"Get the Dagger, August." Henry yelled. August yanked the Dagger out of Gold's hands and looked at him in disgust.  
Gold barely managed to speak: "That boy... he is manipulating you."  
Those words only served to anger August further. "Go to hell!" he yelled and stabbed Gold into the chest.  
Gold and August, who was still holding onto the Dagger, fell down to the floor.  
Gold gurgled: "You don't know what you have done. Magic... always... comes with a price and Henry made you pay."  
With those words, Gold closed his eyes, finally free of the Curse.  
_I'm sorry, Bae.  
_August pulled the Dagger out of Gold's guts in utter _s_hock and read the words on the Dagger.  
__PINOCCHIO__._


	35. True Love

_The Dark One cried, for it had nothing left. It cried for it had done its deals and like he'd always told his so-called victims, magic always did come with a price. But all that was only a small part of the pain. It cried for Emma. Beautiful, loving, always seeing the best of him._  
_And that's when the Dark One realized that he wasn't really the Dark One anymore. For the first time in over a thousand years, August Booth re-emerged from the darkness. Getting up from the floor, he found his Once Upon A Time book, now a book about him and he sat down to his chair and he typed._  
"And they all lived happily ever after."  
_Because August knew himself and he knew what he loved most in this world. He loved Emma and felt ready to give a whole universe just to get her back. Which was why this was going to work._  
_For the first time in a long while, August entered the room of potions, where there were shelves of various potions all stacked up on shelves. He found the most precious one, the one that he had created with Emma's and his blood and took it with him. Then, he took out the Dagger of the Dark One from its hiding place and returned with both into the hall._  
_"I love you Emma." said August and stabbed the Dagger into his heart._  
_The pain overwhelmed him, but his love was greater and he did not give up. He pulled out the Dagger to see the letters disappearing from it. He felt his power bleeding out and he cherished. As a human again, he took the Potion of True Love and drank it to the bottom._  
_"I love you."_


	36. I Remember

August opened the door to the pawnshop. The bell rang.  
"Ah, mr. Booth. I've been expecting you. My, my, you've had quite a fight, haven't you?" said mr. Gold.  
"I know you're planning to destroy Storybrooke." said August.  
"I beg your pardon?" Gold seemed confused.  
"Don't lie! I've had enough lies to last a lifetime! I'm going to stop you."  
August removed the clothing and revealed the Dagger in his hand. Gold scowled.  
"I command thee Dark One!" August yelled.  
Gold giggled. "Oh really? And can you handle it, Pinocchio? Can you handle the power that is me?"  
"For Emma."  
"Oh, how gallant of you."  
Unable to use magic against August, Gold simply hit his hand with the cane, causing August to drop the Dagger in pain.  
"And how pathetic. Just like you've always been."  
Suddenly, Gold flinched and looked up. Henry was in the store and waved the Fairy Godmother's wand, paralysing Gold who stared at him in horror.  
"Get the Dagger, August." Henry yelled. August yanked the Dagger out of Gold's hands and looked at him in disgust.  
Gold barely managed to speak: "That boy... he is manipulating you."  
Those words served only to anger August further. "Go to hell!" he yelled.

* * *

August flinched. He felt himself falling through a vast world of memories. In reality, he dropped the Dagger to the ground, but he barely heard it. He remembered.  
_Emma... my god. I did it. I killed her, I... what happened to me?!_  
August dropped to his knees and then to the ground. He felt stiff. The feeling was oddly re-assuring. Tears came from his carved eyes.  
"No..." he sobbed.  
Hearing a noise, he looked up and saw Henry. The memories clicked into place. He was the enemy.  
"Who are you?!" he said, roughly. Henry didn't respond. He grabbed the Dagger and tried to attack August with it, but August easily overpowered the boy and hit the Dagger from his hands. "ANSWER ME!" August yelled in a fury.  
"You don't know me yet, _master_!" snarled Henry and pushed August off him(as he was much lighter as a puppet). But the puppet recognized him  
"Tom?"  
Henry's snarl turned into a look of confusion. "You remember. How?!" he yelled.  
August's fury increased. He grabbed Tom and pushed him up against a wall. "Why?! After everything I did, WHY did you want me to become the Dark One?!"  
"To punish you like you punished me!" spat Tom. "I was going to trap you in a world where you couldn't hurt anybody, but yourself. You deserved it!"  
August threw Tom/Henry across the store and left the shop as he saw Gold moving again.

* * *

August or Pinocchio walked in an utter haze, overwhelmed by his memories. The True Love's Potion had prevented him from ruining everyone's lives. But he remembered. He knew he deserved it, but it was cruel nonetheless. Suddenly, he heard a giant rumbling. The clock tower was falling down.  
_Tamara._


	37. Breakdown

Spells and curses flashed through the dark night in Storybrooke. Tamara, powerful at last thanks to absorbing the powers of Regina was intent on using Storybrooke to cast magic on the entire world(as the best method of destroying it). However, the Charming family stood resolute against the witch's delusions and with Emma's own powers, chose to face the witch and fight for what belonged to them.  
As Jefferson cried over his daughter's corpse, it came to a showdown between Tamara and Emma.  
Tamara sneered. "You'll rot like her!" and sent a magic blast at her. Suddenly, a wooden puppet jumped out of nowhere and took the brunt of the blast. The puppet and Emma fell backwards. The puppet got up first and walked in front of the Charming family, shielding them from Tamara.  
"It's over. You can't kill me. Any spell you send against me won't work because I am made of the enchanted tree."  
Tamara's sneer shifted into a scowl that Regina would've been proud of. "You've gotten in my way one too many times, August."  
She blasted fire from her hands at August. Before he would've burnt though, a shield blocked the group from harm. Everyone looked back to see mr. Gold, having come to save them all just in time. With a wave of his hand, Gold exorcised magic from Tamara and evaporated/reabsorbed it altogether. Tamara fell down, limp, her energy completely drained.  
Everyone stood still, except August Booth.  
"I guess we owe you guys an explanation."

* * *

Gold and August took the gang to the real Henry and revealed the nature of the future doppelganger. August explained that in the future, he'd become the Dark One to protect the Charmings but it backfired badly due to the updating nature of the Dark One's Curse. Emma wasn't very talkative. However, soon the group calmed down. Gold disappeared into the night. Henry got three helpings of everything since Tom hadn't been very kind and August spent his time alone in Granny's.

* * *

He heard a knock on the door and opened it. "Emma?"  
Emma walked in. "So..."  
"So?"  
"You became the Dark One." she said. August sat down on his bed and Emma sat next to her. "Yeah, I did. Worst mistake I ever did."  
Emma tried to soothe August: "Just because it happened there doesn't mean it will happen now. We know what went wrong and we can fix it, just like we always do."  
August's voice sounded rough: "It's not that easy, Emma."  
"What do you mean? I know you remember, but..."  
"_I killed you_."


	38. Breakup

**Author's Notes: **After August drinks the Potion of True Love in the future, Present August gains his alternate memories and is able to remember his entire life as the Dark One. Tom/Henry is locked up at the same place where Moe, King George and Sidney are. His character will not return.

* * *

Emma froze. Her voice was a barely-heard whisper. "What?"  
"I killed you." August tried to explain. "It was the Dark One's Curse, it changed who I am, it changed me... badly. It made me Pinocchio but it was worse, it was twisted, it was malignant."  
"August..."  
"But now... things are different. The Dark One is still here, but so am I and I won't stop fighting. We can fix this. Some way."  
_"But knowing it... holding conflicting realities in your head will drive you mad." _  
Two tears rode down Emma's cheeks. "This isn't exactly something we can fix."  
"It has to be."  
Without any warning, Emma grabbed August's jaw and kissed him. Wood to flesh, just like before, only this time there was no transformation.  
"Why?" asked Emma in a hoarse voice.  
August was fast to answer. "I_ killed _my true love. I killed you. It's... complicated. I love you, just as much as I always have and always will, but... I can't override that guilt. Nothing can."  
More tears flowed down from Emma's cheeks. August wiped them away with his gloved hand. In response, Emma touched his face as well, fingering the ugly scar caused by Hook and then finally hugging him and resting her head on his chest.

August pushed her away. "I have to go." he said and started packing random things from the room into a bag.  
"What?!"  
"I can't stay here. Not after what happened. I can't do this to you... or Henry. He needs a good father, someone who isn't a failure and we both know it's not me." said August.  
Emma looked appalled: "So you're just leaving?! Without even trying?!"  
"It's for the best."  
"It is NOT for the best!"  
Suddenly, August's face contorted into a hideous scowl he used often in the future: "THAT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE!" he roared.  
Emma was struck silent. That's when August realized she was afraid of him.  
"Emma, I'm sorry, I..." he began babbling, but Emma cut him off.  
"No. You're right. Get out."


	39. Pinocchio, Not August

August had barely managed to exit the building when he saw Red running to him, looking completely distraught.  
"Pinocchio! PINOCCHIO!"  
"What?!" yelled August.  
"It's... it's your father... he's..." stuttered Red.  
"What?" asked August more cautiously.  
"He's dead."

* * *

_If you had just followed my advice and done what was needed to be done, Geppetto would never have died!  
_Maybe, but at what price?  
_You may have changed things, but I know you. You're still a desperate soul.  
_I am many things. You are not one of them.  
_You can't run from destiny forever. What you did only delayed the inevitable. I will find you again.  
_And I will laugh in your face, Dark One.  
_We'll see who laughs last. But I suggest a truce?  
_Oh really?  
_We work together to solve this and we go back to fighting when there is actually time for that.  
_There's time for neither.  
_So pessimistic. You remind me of Rumplestiltskin, you know?  
_Is that supposed to anger me?  
_It should. He was very much like you when I found him: a coward, a screw-up, always failing to do the right thing. He literally pleaded me to help him fix what he broke. At least you're an improvement in that aspect.  
_You won't break me. Ever.

* * *

"August, I am so sorry."  
August knew Snow White's words were sincere, but he couldn't deny that his father died because of him. The stress and grief had been too much for his old heart. Had it not been for the control over feelings of grief and misery that the Dark One provided, August would've jumped into the nearest campfire.  
Those thoughts amplified especially when he heard that Archie Hopper had just died. His body was found to have aged over 70 years.  
The Mother Superior had explained that Archie was only meant to live until Geppetto did.  
_Magic always comes with a price._

* * *

"Snow, I'm thankful that you're trying to help me, but there is nothing you can do. I brought all this on my own."  
Snow was stubborn though: "It was our fault as much as yours. We never noticed that Henry had been replaced by that... servant guy of yours. We screwed it up, not you and we should be the ones paying for it."  
"YOU ARE!" yelled August, losing his patience. Snow looked startled.  
"You are. Geppetto is. Archie is. Everyone are paying for my mistakes, but me. I'm already expecting Emma to drop dead..."  
"Don't say that!" scolded Snow.  
"I have been in this town for over a year and in that time, all I have done is bring misery, death and fear. Leaving is for the best."  
August packed his wooden whale and his old red hat. Yes, it was time to go traveling again.  
_Who knows, maybe I'll even sneak a peek at Phuket?_

* * *

Pinocchio, not August, having finally accepted who he is for real, sat down on his motorbike, whirred the engine and left Storybrooke.


	40. Epilogue

Neal enjoyed the slow wind that caressed his face as he walked down the beach on his daily walk. It was a quiet day in Storybrooke, the chatter around Geppetto's and Archie's demise having finally gone down.  
After August's departure from Storybrooke, things had cooled down. Emma never healed from it, despite the best attempts of the Charmings' and Henry and spent the days in the apartment, away from any public. Even though Neal would never admit it, he loved Emma just as much as he always had, but he knew her heart will always belong to Pinocchio. Still, he felt a duty to help Emma get over it somehow, to serve her. And unlike August, he wasn't gonna screw up.

Suddenly, Neal heard very light footsteps behind him and turned around to face the wooden man.  
"August?" Neal gasped. "Hey, Neal."  
Neal was speechless, but got over his surprise quickly. Hoping it wouldn't hurt too much, he punched August in the face. Being extremely light, August went down very quickly.  
"NEAL!" yelled August as Neal was gonna hit him again.  
"What?!" roared Neal. "What do you want, you rotten-to-the-core piece of wood?!" He grabbed Pinocchio and threw him down again.  
"STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!"  
"WHAT, SO YOU CAN TELL ME WHY EXACTLY YOU RUINED EMMA'S LIFE?!" yelled Neal.  
Finally, Pinocchio did stop Neal. With a slight taser hit. The pain was enough to send Neal reeling.

"Do I finally have your attention now?" asked Pinocchio. Neal felt too numb to speak.  
Pinocchio fingered the anti-magic taser he'd stolen from the bad guys as he began talking.  
"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I need your help. I need you to get something for me. Now, I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend ever, but I do love Emma very much and if I ever want to get anywhere near her, I'm going to have to fix myself. That is where you come in."  
"How?" croaked Neal.

Pinocchio smiled.  
**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yes, people! "August, Not Pinocchio" is finally over! It was a helluva ride folks. You know, I originally thought that if I wouldn't get any reviews, I would've probably just keep it a oneshot. Thank you so much for the support!  
I know I'm not the best person to write romance, but this was my first time and I did my best.

So why was the end so sudden? Well, because this isn't really the end.  
It's the beginning...


End file.
